Total Hangover
by Mr. Man in the corner
Summary: Duncan and Gwen's wedding. After the wedding Trent wakes up in some girls bed, also the band is missing! Can they find the band and make it to Cody's wedding before it is too tate? First rated M fic, M for blood, sexual content, and language
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Hangover

Chapter 1: The invitation

The phone rung, a girl in her mid to late 20's looked at it and groaned. She waited till the third ring to pick it up. She didn't really trust this person much, because of his history, but she missed her fiancé. So she picked the phone up.

"Trent?" The girl said in a dull voice, no hellos or anything, "Sierra," Trent took a little pause, "We lost Cody."

**Rewind time by 7 months**

I was watching everyone going through out their daily routines. Some where swimming, some where eating, some where gossiping, and others where making out. I stared at one couple unparticular. Gwen and Duncan, my ex-girlfriend and my rival. They where making out when they stopped. Duncan walked away, didn't know where he went, but as soon as he walked off, I walked towards Gwen.

Before I even got a chance near her, Cody popped out next to me. "Hey Trent, how's it going?" he said with his usually smile. "Not now, I need to talk to Gwen." I said as I continued to walk, Cody still followed.

"Justin, Harold, and I where thinking to get the band back together. All we're missing is you, what do you say?" Cody asked, "No not now, ask me again later." I responded as I walked on. I wanted to join the gang again, but Gwen was the upmost importance right now.

"Come on," Cody said as he put his arm around me, "just imagine, thousands of girls screaming your name, your picture will be on every girl's bedroom. I bet that once we become popular again, Gwen will sure fall over for you."

I knew that he would not leave without a yes, "Fine, but this time when we are in the tour bus, DON'T bring your boyfriend." I said, I looked back over towards Gwen, Duncan was back. But this time he had something behind his back. "Don't worry, I'm straight and Noah and I broke up a week ago." Cody said.

"Cody, what is that behind Duncan's back?" I asked changing the subject. I point it out to him. "I don't know, let's go ask him." He said as he started to walk towards them. I grabbed him and pushed him back. "No, you idiot, don't go and do that." We looked again, it was hard to make out, but it looked like a weapon.

"Cody, you spy on Gwen, right?" I asked looking at him, he nodded. "How is their relationship going?" Cody thought for a moment then answered, "Bad, they had a huge fight and this is the first time they are talking again." I thought for a second then I realized what the idem was, a knife. Before I knew what was going on, I was running full speed to them, I needed to save Gwen.

Duncan went to the ground before I could hit him, I stopped and looked at them, Duncan kneeled down and took the knife looking thing out, but it wasn't a knife, it was a box. He opened it and appeared a ring to Gwen. Duncan had just proposed to her. She looked at him and then looked around. She stooped and stared at me for a few seconds, tears of happiness where in her eyes. I looked back at her pity in mine, she looked and Duncan and then nodded.

He hopped back up and hugged her tight. They kissed as everyone cheered, all but me. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.

**Later that night**

It was storming. The rain was falling down fast, faster then I have ever seen it go down before.

I was sitting at the bar. It had been two hours, I was out of money and most likely drunk. I was just about to leave when they walked in. It was Geoff and Duncan. Geoff was most likely going to by a round for Duncan to congratulate him. I just prayed that they didn't see me.

"Hey isn't that Trent?" _Crap_ I thought as they both sat next to me. "Hey Trent, how's it going?" Geoff asked me, I just gave him a death glare before I tried to get up. Duncan grabbed me by my shoulder and pushed me to the ground. "Stay, its not every day that your ex-girlfriend that you still loves gets engaged." He laughed as I got up.

"Gwen talked about you," Duncan said as I was half way out the door. "She said I was way better in bed then you could ever be." He laughed even harder. I stood there, I couldn't take it anymore. I had more than enough of Duncan. I stepped back inside and shut the door. Duncan looked at me. "What are you going to do Elvis? Write a song?" He laughed even harder, Geoff on the other hand saw where this was going.

"Trent don't you do it. You know Duncan is just joking with you." Geoff pleaded, it was too late. Duncan was on the ground, blood running down his nose, and my fist right where he was standing. Everyone else in the bar ran out, all but the bartender who ran in the back room.

I turned around to leave. But I was interrupted by the sound of sirens in the distance. _Dammit_. I looked out the door and a big belly cop walked in and pointed his gun at me. "Hands where I can see them." He yelled, I showed my hands as he handcuffed me.

**The following week**

I stood in front of the judge. "9 month sentence." That word just echoed in my head, 9

9

9

9

That cursed number, it was the resend for our breakup. The resend that the producers of the show wouldn't let me back on the show. The resend for it all.

I lay in my bed in my cell block. I was alone, sad, and confused. I didn't go outside, didn't talk to anyone, and barley ate. 3 months went by. No packages, no visitors. Some of the prisoners and guards thought I went insane.

I didn't, I was close at times but no, I never went insane.

One day out of the blue, a guard walked towards my cell block. "Trent, you have a visitor." He said as he opened the gate to let me out. "Who?" I asked, "My parents died in a car crash and everyone at the orphanage hated my guts." The guard kept walking, "Don't know don't care."

I walked to the desire place that they wanted me to go. I looked at who was across the table. It was three of my friends. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked "We are here to set you free, we all pitched in and bought you bail. You are leaving with us." One said. "Harold, I don't want to leave." I started to walk back when another person grabbed me. "Trent, just come one with us." He said, "Justin, I said no."

"Well it is too late," the third one said, "Your cell block is being cleaned out and you are leaving with us." The third one said. "Cody, I wanted to stay here. To stay away from Duncan and Gwen." I responded.

"Well, not to get you mad or anything, but we are invited to their wedding." Justin said.

"Why did they want to invite me?" I asked

"They wanted a band so I offered us." Harold said as we all left the jail.

**The next day**

We where all siting at a bar, laughing as we caught up on the times. "So how is everyone else among the cast?" I asked

"Well, I'm happily engaged," Cody said showing a ring to Trent. "These two both have girlfriends now."

I looked at them. "Leshawna and I broke up a week after your arrest and I'm happily dating Beth, and Justin was there to comfort Heather after Alejandro broke her heart." Harold said. "She is nicer now then she was on the show." Justin said.

"So, Cody, who are you marring?" I asked. "You would never guess, but I'm engaged with Sierra." Cody said. I looked at him shocked.

"She has changed, I swear." Cody laughed.

After the bar we where walking to our hotel. "So who all will be at the wedding?" I asked, "Everyone, but Sierra. She is pregnant back home and she needed time with her friends." Cody said.

_So that's that, huh. I'm going to be singing at a wedding for my ex and rival. But at least I'm with my friends. _I thought as we went to our rooms.

_**So what do you guys think so far. Trent got arrested and now freed and invited to Duncan's and Gwen's wedding.**_

_**Read my other stories, like my horror story the Goblin or my cross over story Total Villainous Island ( Thinking of canceling because not that many people are viewing it, If you can that would be great.)My friend has his own story up for Teen Titans. It is about Tritons back story. **__**Zurrus **__**by Zurrioth**_


	2. Chapter 2

Total Hangover

Chapter 2: Back to the Island

**Recap: Duncan and Gwen are engaged and Trent got thrown into jail for fighting Duncan. After three months he got bail from Cody, Harold, and Justin. Cody is going to marry Sierra but first the boys will have to perform at the wedding that Trent is loathing to go to.**

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping on a near by tree outside the hotel window. I lay in bed till I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey, Trent, the plane will be leaving in one hour so come on!" Cody yelled through the door. I got up, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and went out the door. I met Harold and Cody down in the lobby.

"Where's Justin?" I asked as I looked around. "You know prince beauty," Harold said, "Needs his beauty sleep." We waited for 15 minutes till Justin got out from the elevator. We all packed into a taxi and high-tailed it down to the airport.

It took a little while but, we managed to get on the plane before it took off. Justin set next to Cody and a tall man with a grey beard; he was fast asleep on Cody's shoulder. By the looks of things, Cody was very creped out. Harold was sitting next to a mother and a five year old who would not shut up. Harold looked at my thanking me for giving him my headphones.

Then there was me, I sat in the middle of a huge biker and his 15 year old daughter whom, by the looks of it, fell in love with me first site. I dosed off till the girl shock me awake. "Aren't you Trent from Total Drama?" She asked me, I could tell from her accent that she was from the south.

"Yeah," I said. "EEEEEEEEE" she squealed. I covered my eyes. _Damn, she is like Katie and Sadie._ I thought. I just sat there; I could feel her staring at me. I got up and started to walk.

"Where ya going sweetheart?" She asked me in a flirting voice. I tried my best not to answer to 'sweetheart', "Bathroom." I said as I started to walk. She got up and followed me. "I'll join you." She whispered in my ear. I got a little creped out by that so I walked a little faster. I got to the bathroom to see that it was occupied. "Great." I said as I stood there as I saw that girl from earlier walk up. I waited for another flirt fest from her.

"Sorry Trent." She said, her country accent was gone. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face. "Sometimes I'm just not myself. Name's Miranda." She said extending her arm, I looked at it for a second then shock it. We waited until the man that slept on Cody walked out of the bathroom. She looked at him and smiled.

"Het UM!" She said as the man looked at her and smiled. "Hey Miranda, how is your first time on an airplane." He asked her, I looked at them confused.

"Sorry, Trent. This is my Uncle Matt. I call him UM for short." Miranda said as UM extended his arm, I shocked it, and "So what's your name stranger?" He asked me, he looked very happy now that he was awake. "Trent," I said. I saw the happiness fade from his face, it soon went to anger.

"You don't happen to know a guy name Duncan, do you?" He said with a stern voice. _Shit._ I thought, soon Miranda started to question the same thing. "Yeah," I slowly said.

"You FUCKING ASS!" He screamed as he punched me in the face. I fell to the ground fast. I looked up to see UM above me about to hit me again when Miranda stepped in his way. "UM, stop!" She screamed, her country accent came back.

"Ana!" UM screamed "Get a hold of your MPD and move out of the way." _MPD? _ I asked myself as I watch them, by now everyone on the plan was watching us. "You can't hurt this pretty man." Miranda or Ana or whoever was talking said. "He is too cute for that." She turned to me and winked.

I didn't know what I was afraid of more, UM attacking me or Ana protecting me. Either which way, I was terrified. I could see that UM's face was turning red. "ANA ENOUGH !" He screamed. "MOVE OUT OF THE GOD DAMN WAY!" He grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground. By this time, Justin, Harold, and Cody ran up and grabbed UM.

I stood up and looked at him. "How do you know Duncan?" I asked as he just looked at me. "Duncan is my son." There was a brief pause as it set on all of us. "I don't want to fight you, we are heading to the wedding as the band." I said as he got free from the others. "Fine," he said as he started to walk back to his seat, "But if you lay a finger on my son, I will kill you." And with that, he walked away.

"What happened?" I turned to see Miranda getting up. "Your Uncle attacked me." I said. She apologized for UM and went to her seat. The rest of the flight was quiet. UM and I switched seats, I saw Miranda waving at me. But that wasn't the worst. She looked around to make sure no one was looking as flashed me. Lifted up her shirt and bra, letting me see her round breasts. She brought her shirt down just as fast and winked at me. I turned back to my friends and started a random confrontation with them.

"So where is the wedding going to be held?" I asked. "It will be at Wawanakwa." Cody said as Justin butted in. "Chris wanted every contestant to go to the wedding." I just sat there thinking. _Going back to where it all started. This will be 'fun'. _The plane landed and we all got off.

Harold went to get a cab, Cody left to call Sierra to tell her that they landed, Justin went to the bathroom. So that left me going to grab the luggage. I got down to the luggage rack and saw people gathered around in a circle. Curiosity got the better of me so I went to check it out.

"WELL WHERE THE HELL IS IT?"A guy yelled from the center. I made it to the middle to see it was a blond hair girl and a red hair guy yelling at each other, well more like the guy was yelling at the girl. "Scott, please you don't have to yell." She said as he backhanded her to the ground. "SHUT THE FUCK UP DAWN!" Scott screamed as the security finally got there. It looked like Scott wasn't going to go down without a fight.

I stood watching them that I didn't notice what was going on near me. I soon felt like someone grabbing my genitals and rubbing them. I jumped back to see Miranda standing there. "Hey Trent." She said in her country accent as she reached her hand back down my pants. "I just wanted to see how big your boy is." She said as she kept rubbing. I pushed her away and tried to walk to our luggage. She just grabbed me back into the crowd.

The next thing I knew was her lips on mine. I stared at her wide eyed and pushed her off. "Miranda, stop." I said in a stern voice. "Miranda? You mean that want-a-be. No, my name's Ana." She said as she stuck her arm up my shirt. "I know you want this as much as me." I walked back till I was out of the crowd. Then I did the next logical thing to do, I ran.

I ran past the luggage, I managed to grab ours, and headed outside where the guys where with a taxi. I threw everything in the trunk and hopped in, just in time to see Miranda running out the door after me. "Floor it!" I said as the taxi sped of.

We drove up to a boat where we unloaded and hopped on. I stood at the front of the boat, staring into the sea. "Trent? Is that you?" I turned to see someone that I didn't recognize at first. "Owen?" The man in front of me looked like Owen, but he looked like he lost a lot of weight. "What happened?" I asked he just laughed. "I went on the subway diet. It looked like it worked." He laughed as a red head walked behind him. "Izzy?" She looked at me and smiled. "Hey Trent. As you can see, I'm not that insane girl that you use to know." I was shocked, looks like everyone had changed over the time that I was in prison. We chatted as the boat reached the destination point. Wawanakwa Island, I met up with the others as we headed towards the playa da losers. I knew that this was going to be one hell of a trip.

**Recap: ****Trent met Duncan's father, cousin, and uncle. His father, UM, does not get along with him, but his cousin, Miranda does. A little too much. She also has MPD**. **The gang just got to the island.**

_**Don't know if the story should be just Cody missing or everyone in the band but Trent. What do you guys think?**_

_**Read my other stories**_

_**The Goblin**_

_**Total Villainous Island**_

_**And my friends work as well**_

_**Zurrus :By Zurrioth**_

_**Here is a preview of his work**_

_**"He shook his head, opened his mouth in a smile, but his voice could not be found. Lightning flashed in his favor again, causing every golden etching to gleam. At the very crown of the object, a sort of crudely carved 'S' faced Gavin."**_


End file.
